Adventures in Babysitting
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Join Severide as he enlists Casey's help on various babysitting adventures while Shay is out. Will the two of them be able to handle curious George? Or will their adventures be scarier than a day on the job? CHAP 3 Up Now
1. Introducing Curious George

**Title: Adventures in Babysitting  
Chapter 1 - Introducing Curious George**

**Summary:** Casey stops by Severide's Friday night to drop something off but is quickly enlisted into babysitting duty while Shay was out. Will the two of them be able to handle one tiny baby? Or will this adventure be scarier than a day on the job?

**Disclaimer: ** Chicago Fire and its characters are the property of Dick Wolfe, NBC and….well sadly not me if so then the ever yummy Lt. Casey would be all mine and there would be wayyyyy more Casey/Severide broments!

**A/N: **So I am making this AU (alternate universe) b/c even though everyone else is the same I don't know how they'll resolve the whole Shay/Severide baby thing b/c only the talk is canon and not the baby its AU hehe hope that makes sense lol and you all enjoy this silly adventure.

* * *

"Kelly you sure about this?"

"When is the last time you had a night out to yourself?" Severide counters to his roommate and the mother of their child as he bounces the baby boy on his lap. "Nine or ten months?"

"I know but…"

"Just go. Me and Kelly junior are…"

"George."

"George," Severide groans as he holds up his son's hand and offers a small wave. "Me and curious George say mommy looks gorgeous and we're gonna just watch the game and hang out. Go and don't worry about it."

"You sure you got this?"

"I know how to look after our son…without you. Go and have a good time already."

"Okay. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too."

The door closes and Severide looks down at his son as the small toddler looks up with large, round, pale blue eyes. "What do you say we have some pizza and beer and watch the Hawks kick as…butt," he quickly corrects as he remembers their pact to make it a concerted effort to not curse around their son. Severide plops his son into the highchair and then heads for the fridge and pulls out a small plastic container of baby food and spoon and heads back to the table. He takes off the lid but places the small plastic container to close to striking distance and heads back to the counter to get his own supper ready. But he misjudges the distance of the placement of the small container and as soon as he turns around he can only groan as bits of orange goop are prominently displayed on his son's face, onesie and the floor.

"Geo-rge…" Severide huffs as he kneels down; his son squealing as he hurls a small fistful of the goop and it lands on his face. "That's it no R rated movie for you tonight," he slightly snickers as he snatches the jar out of his son's sticky fingers and heads for a clean tea towel.

But just before he can start to clean himself off, a firm knock is heard at the door, prompting him to crudely wipe his face as he goes to answer it.

"Matt? Hey…everything okay?"

"You tell me," Casey retorts as he tries to hold back an amused snicker; his eyes darting between the strategically placed small dollop of small goop on his face and looking at him directly.

"What?"

"You have an orange…blob right between your eyebrows," Casey politely points as Severide just shakes his head and quickly wipes it clean. "Curious George strikes again?" He grins.

"Come in and see for yourself…unless…it's you know…date night?"

"Hallie's working a late shift," Casey replies as he steps into the loft apartment, removing his jacket in the process. "You left your duffle bag at the house today. What…is that?" Casey snickers as they reenter the kitchen and he looks at the mess and then at George who looks up with a big smile. "Hey curious George. You know it's bad enough you named your son after a cartoon monkey but to dress him in yellow?"

"George was Shay's idea. She gave me the whole since she carried him for nine months and then had to squeeze his melon head out of an opening the size of a lemon she had well earned her right to call him what she wants."

"Ouch," Casey offers a mock grimace. "But why George?"

"Clooney? Who knows her hormones were wonky for nine months, sometimes I think they still are. She still won't tell me," Severide shakes his head. "But seriously watching her give birth…ouch is right."

"Yeah guess she kinda earned it with that argument."

"Exactly and besides this was the only thing that was clean; laundry is tomorrow. Just you wait until you have your own. Here make yourself useful," Severide warns as he tosses Casey a roll of paper towels.

"What?"

"You've been enlisted into babysitting duty."

"Kelly…"

"What? You said you were free tonight."

"I am but…"

"Free pizza and beer?" Severide grins as he holds up a cold beer.

"Sold."

"Ah you're a cheap date," he smirks as Casey takes the beer; takes a swig and then starts to clean around George. George's hands trying to grab at Casey's cheeks and share the wealth of orange goop. "Don't let him get…your hair," Severide laughs as two little, goop glad fists grab onto the top of Casey's short dirty blond locks, happily decorating it with orange bits.

"Geo-rge," Casey huffs as he looks up as the happy little face offers a large toothless grin.

"Hard to stay angry with him right?" Severide smirks as he heads for Casey and while he's still trying to clean up the mess on the floor, picks away at the bits in his hair; giving the last one a bit too hard of a tug and forcing Casey's lips to utter a small yelp. "Okay I think I got it all."

"Has he eaten anything or did he just get it all on the floor?" Casey asks as he slowly stands up and tosses the wadded up paper towels into the garbage and then reaches for his beer.

"We were just about to sit down. Grab a plate and pull up a chair."

"Sounds good," Casey answers as he reaches for two plates, piles on a few pieces of pizza onto them and then plunks down in the chair beside Severide as his friend and fellow Firehouse 51 Lieutenant tries to feed his son what's left of the orange goop.

"George…eat this," Severide grumbles as he shoves the spoonful of food toward his son's small pink lips.

"No way he gets his stubbornness from Shay," Casey snickers as he grabs the spoon from Severide and then slaps half the orange goop back into the container and tries again with a small hum; George's little lips finally gumming the spoon as he sucks down the small mouthful.

"Gee Lieutenant Casey you're a pro," Severide mocks. "Wanna try that with me?"

"Eat your pizza. George and I are busy here," Casey retorts with a serious tone as he offers George another spoonful. This time though it backfires as the small pink lips sputter and the orange goop is sprayed all over Casey's face; Severide unable to hold back a hearty chuckle.

"I take my pro comment back, amateur. Give that to me," Severide tugs the spoon from Casey's grasp as Casey can only give George's short golden locks a tussle as he heads toward the bathroom to clean his face and see if there's still goop left in his hair.

"I think this little monkey is done eating for now," Severide huffs as he wipes another blob from his cheek as Casey returns into the kitchen; arching his brows in wonder. "Okay so fine, they always want mom."

"Mom's know best," Casey nods as he reaches for another slice of pizza.

"And his mom will kick your a…butt if he drinks that," Severide warns as Casey turns just is time to see George's hand reaching for the beer.

"George no!" Casey's tone utters a bit too sharply as he quickly grabs the bottle before the small lips can take a hearty swig. But a few seconds later the little golden brows start to turn red, the bottom lip turns down and his eyes water.

"Way to go Uncle Matthew, makes little Georgie cry," Severide scolds as he plucks his blubbering son from his high chair and holds him in his arms. "Just for that you have my permission to throw some more orange goop at him."

"Funny," Casey frowns as he leans in and kisses the top of George's head. "Sorry little guy," he sighs as the round watery eyes look up in remorse. Casey takes George from his father's grasp and gently rocks him as they watch Severide finish cleaning up the high chair and surrounding area.

But as he finds reaching for his beer and holding the energetic toddler at the same time a bit of a challenge, he carefully places the little baby boy on the floor and reaches for his beer. George's eyes look around for something he can get into trouble with and within seconds he starts to crawl toward the front door.

"Uh Matt…" Severide stops his cleaning and looks up at Casey.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my son?"

"Oh damn," Casey gently curses as he puts the bottle down and hurries for the front entranceway area.

"Don't swear around him!" Severide calls out with a huff as he finishes cleaning and then deposits the used paper towels into the garbage and goes in search of Casey.

"He…is trouble," Casey rounds the corner with a smiling George under his arm. "Gets that from his father."

"What? No way," Severide grins as he watches Casey hoist him into the air. "He gets that from…wait don't…" is all Severide manages before George's stomach starts to rebel and a few bits of semi-digested orange goop end up on Casey's nose and cheek, "swing him just yet."

George's little soft brow furrows as Casey slowly lowers him and gives him to his father while he once again heads back to the bathroom to clean off orange goop Severide laughing in the background.

"Never liked the color orange," Casey groans as he wanders back into the living room to see Severide sitting on the floor with George in front of him on a blanket playing with a small toy. "Really?" Casey snickers as he picks up the small toy firetruck and cocks his head. "You painted over truck and put squad."

"It was the only one with a 3 on it," Severide snatches it back. "Uncle Matt is just jealous because he's not on squad," Severide hands the toy truck back to his son; earning an eye roll from Casey and offering him a snicker for his troubles. "He's gonna be just like his old man and guy before me."

"How's Benny like being a grandfather."

"When I told him the news he looked at me in shock. When I told him who it was with, I swear he fainted," Severide chuckles. "What? You had a baby with a le…yeah dad believe it or not she can still have kids," Severide shakes his head. "I swear sometimes it's a wonder we're related. But yeah he likes George. Spoils him more than he does me."

"And that bothers you?" Casey asks in a serious tone. "Or did you want a matching…" he pauses as he plucks another toy from the floor and waves it in the air, "snafalump for yourself Lieutenant Severide?"

"It's an ompaloompa Lieutenant Casey! Now give that back," Severide tries to grab the boy back.

"Maybe I'll paint truck on this one."

"I mean it Casey," Severide playfully warns.

"You're all talk Severide," Casey retorts back; George's toy prompting both men to act a bit childish.

Casey leans back in the chair, raising his arm out of reach as Severide dives for the toy. However, the small chair Casey was on topples backward and both of them land in a heap of arms and legs; Casey looking up at Severide with a frown.

But it's not more than a few seconds later when both heads snap up at the sound of glass shattering.

"Oh damn!" Severide curses as he pushes himself up off Casey and hurries for his son who had managed to get himself upright with the help of the coffee table leg, reach for the bottom of the coaster the beer bottle was on, pull it forward and send the half-drunk bottle fatefully sailing to the floor.

"I got George."

"I'll clean the glass," Casey utters in haste as Severide scoops up his blubbering son and quickly starts to inspect him for any bits of broken glass that might have gotten themselves embedded in his soft pink skin. "Is he okay?"

"Except the fact that he smells like a Stanley up after party," Severide groans as George offers him a small pout. "Not your fault; was daddy's for not paying attention."

"And you lost the ompaloompa," Casey snickers as he tosses the toy back onto the couch. Severide heads into the bathroom to get his son changed and groans as he realizes that he doesn't have another clean sleeper to put him in for the night.

"Okay it's all…what is that?"

"Don't tell Shay," Severide huffs as he emerges from the bathroom with George wearing only a diaper and tank top.

"Is that…"

"Here hold him. I think there is one more clean one upstairs," Severide hands George's fussing frame back to Casey before he turns and darts upstairs to find something more appropriate for his son to wear to bed.

"He smells like beer!"

"I'll say I burped on him!" Severide calls out from upstairs.

"Well if you do have a brother or sister you're dad will be a pro by the time they come along," Casey tells George in a soft tone as he puts him back down on the floor and watches as George crawls back toward the table in search of more trouble. "You really live up to your name curious George," Casey smiles as he pulls George away from the edge of the table, careful to not let his head bump into the edge and render him a sore spot and him a tongue lashing from Severide upon his return.

However, Casey's attention is momentary diverted when he hears his phone ringing in his jacket pocket, scoops up George and hurries to the front entranceway. But not being able to successfully find it with one hand, he puts George down on the floor and starts to fish in his pockets.

"Hallie…hey," his voice lights up into a smile at her tone on the other end of the line. "No at Kelly's and…" Casey stops as he looks around to see George nowhere in sight. "I gotta call you back. George has gone missing!"

Casey quickly hangs up and heads back into the kitchen; gasping in horror as he sees George's hands pulling out a small clear plastic bag of flour, squealing with delight as his little hands sink into the soft white powder – another disaster in the works.

"Oh no!" Casey groans as George looks up with a smile, his hands instantly springing into the air, sending flour in all directions; coating him and the floor in a fine white dusting.

"George!" Casey gently scolds as he tries to grab the bag of flour; of course the toddler pulling back and within seconds both are covered in flour. George's hand heads for his mouth so he can try the new substance but thanks to the dryness he starts to cough just as Severide rounds the corner with a new sleeper in hand and stares at the two of them in shock; Casey trying to offer him his best look of boyish innocence.

"Can I blame the baby?" He counters dryly.

"Remind me never to let you be alone in here with him. You'll burn the place down."

"This isn't my fault," Casey tries as he hands George to his father and then turns and looks at the white mess on the dark hardwood and grumbles. "At least a fire I'm used to."

"How are you ever gonna have your own?" Severide snickers as he points to the narrow closet where the broom was waiting. "Uncle Matt would need a babysitter of his own."

"Not funny," Casey deadpans as he wipes some of the flour off his face; his eyebrows and some stubble around his mouth still lightly dusted.

"You know he only gets into this kind of trouble when you're here. Isn't that right George," Severide teases as he dusts George off and offers him a small bottle; smiling as George's little pink lips hungrily suck the tasty liquid.

"Just don't tell Shay," Casey pleads with a small smile.

"Oh trust me she already knows," Severide retorts as he finishes cleaning off his son. A few minutes later George is dusted off from the flour and dressed in a clean sleeper.

"You think that one will stay clean for the rest of the night?" Casey dares to ask with a wry smile.

"It better or else I'm making you do laundry the second that thing gets dirty. He doesn't like sleeping in only a diaper."

"He knows the difference?" Casey asks in surprise as they head back into the living room.

"I think so. Shay says he's a genius," he laughs, "and there's no arguing with her. So he gets a sleeper and that's it."

"And another yellow one?"

"We bought them in bulk. George give me that," Severide quickly grabs the remote from his son's pudgy fingers, George looking at him with a cross expression. "Yeah nice mad face," he teases his son as he pokes him in the belly; the room instantly filling with the sound of infectious laughter.

"When will he walk?"

"He's starting to find things to pull himself up with. A few more months and then we'll really be in trouble."

"At least you have the baby gate in place."

"I tripped over that stupid thing when it first went up a few weeks ago."

"Ah so that explains the shiner you came to work with that Friday," Casey looks over at Severide who nods in return.

"What did Shay say it was from?"

"The baby gate. You were the only one that denied it," Casey smiles.

"I was tired and he was…George give that back," Severide groans as he tosses Casey the remote. "Keep it away from sticky fingers George here."

"Not even one and already a gangster name in the making," Casey teases as George crawls over to him, determined to get the remote control back in his grasp. "You know his desire to get the remote is very you."

"What? Is not," Severide protests lightly. "It's a guy thing. All guys want the remote," Severide explains as Casey shakes his head.

"I don't."

"That's because you give in to Hallie and I won't give in to you. What?"

"Kelly…where's George?"

"Ah…told you he was slippery. Nice try goober, get back here," Severide grabs George by his feet, making the escaping toddler plop down on his belly and offer a squealing laugh as his little hands try to claw the ground and escape. "Okay so since Uncle Matt already pegged you as a gangster its jail time for you."

Severide gently deposits George into his mesh playpen and then leans back on his knees and looks at his son.

"Does he li…" is all Casey manages before George's lips open wide and an unhappy wail is heard. "I guess he doesn't like it in there."

"It's still a work in progress," Severide sighs as he picks George back up, places him on the floor and then flops onto his back; George's little hands, knees and feet pushing him over toward his father's fallen frame. "But he is kinda fun at times," Severide laughs as George's head pops up with a wide grin and he squeals as he tries to pull himself up on to his father's strong chest.

"He is that," Casey agrees as he moves himself down onto the floor and holds up a toy for George to take.

"Don't distr…act him," Severide offers in garbled words as George's hand pushes down on his face. Severide quickly grabs George's hand and starts to play eat his fingers, both adult men laughing along with the infant male before them. "Uncle Matt is a brat like you," Severide teases as Casey laughs but carries on. George manages to crawl up onto his father's stomach, Severide's hands hoisting George into the air and gently moving the laughing toddler back and forth.

"Course he doesn't barf on you," Casey mutters as he leans back on the couch and tries to tease George by offer the small stuffie and then pulling it just out of reach.

"He knows better," Severide answers back as Casey looks at him in suspect. "Okay so no one's immune."

"Shay?"

"He knows better than to barf on the boob that feeds him," Severide laughs. "Hey she's the one that said that; I'm only repeating it."

"Sounds like Shay," Casey acknowledges before he snatches George out of his father's grasp and offers him a new view, Severide slowly up righting himself; both of them now leaning against on the couch as Casey slowly brings George back down and places him between them.

"Does he ever run out of energy?"

"Ah you getting tired in your old age Uncle Matthew?" Severide goads.

"So asks the man that poured tomato juice on his cereal the first day on his return from leave."

"Hey that was Mouch's fault. He said the milk was in the green pitcher."

"It was in the green one. You grabbed the blue one," Casey playfully argues back. "Daddy's color blind," Casey tells George who, as if on cue, looks over at Severide in wonder.

"I am not," Severide argues back with a smile; the toddler not really caring or knowing what they were talking about. He places him back down on the floor between them; the small baby boy seemingly content to remain where he was before he's up on all fours once more and crawling out of grabbing reach.

"You're turn."

"Why me?"

"You're the new recruit," Severide snickers as Casey's frame offers a small moan as he rolls onto his side and hurries after the escaping child. He brings him back to the fold and sits down face Severide, trying to coral the boy with their legs. But Casey soon tires of having nothing to lean against and so he moves; the curious child instantly taking advantage of an open escape route.

"Your turn," Casey prods Severide as he slowly gets to his knees and hurries after his son; George's tiring frame finally flopping down onto the floor and looking up with an adoring smile and laugh.

"I think someone is finally running out of steam."

"You mean me?" Casey yawns as he stretches out a bit more on the floor, reaching for the DVD remote and pressing play as Severide heads for the kitchen to get George his bedtime bottle.

"Just keep it soft."

"Blue's Clues?" Casey gently calls out.

"Well I wanted Zero Dark Thirty but for some reason Shay thought it was too violent," Severide retorts in sarcasm upon his return into the living room.

"Zero Dark Thirty?" Casey looks over in wonder.

"Yeah good movie," Severide smiles in return as he moves in beside Casey and places George between them on a soft blanket. "Here you go my boy," he hands George a small, half-filled bottle that the precious baby boy instantly affixes to his mouth and starts to greedily suck away.

"At least he sleeps through most of the night," Severide mentions softly as he tenderly strokes the top of George's head; George's little eye lids getting heavier and heavier as each minute passes.

"And the bottle wins the battle," Casey whispers as he gently plucks the bottle away from the soft, pink lips and places it on the coffee table a few feet away; Severide ensuring that his son was comfortable before he grabs the remote from Casey's hand.

"Hey I wanted to answer that one."

"One plus one?"

"Three?" Casey snickers as Severide flips to the TV. But knowing that he couldn't have the volume up very loud they had to find something that could be easily understood by watching and listening to low volume. "Dumbest Things on Wheels?"

"Trust me you'll laugh your as…butt off," Severide quickly corrects as both of them settle in to watch the lame TV show. Sure enough within the span of a few minutes, both are laughing and making light comments about the show on the big screen TV a few meters away.

But it's not long before the long day's events finally start to take their toll on the weary Lieutenants and fatigue settles in; Casey the first one to lean his head back on the cushion of the couch and close his eyes; Severide following suit – the TV still playing softly in the back ground.

About half hour later, the door slowly opens and a familiar figure appears, careful not to make a sound as she hears nothing but the TV playing softly in the living room. Looking at Casey's jacket, Shay figures they are both just watching TV, while George sleeps. She heads into the kitchen and spies the small flour streaks on the floor and shakes her head. But as she heads for the sink and spies the damp sleeper in the basin, she carefully picks it up and then groans at the faint but distinguishable smell of beer.

"Kelly…nothing going wrong…" she lightly hisses as she opens the garbage to see the busted beer bottle contents and can only shake her head as she goes in search of her son's father. She rounds the corner into the living room, fully prepared to ask Kelly why their son's sleeper smelt like an alcoholic beverage but stops short and can only smile at the scene before her.

Sure enough Casey was there…asleep on the floor and slumped over toward Severide who was also asleep; their son nestled safely between them and still fast asleep.

"So much for being tough guys," she whispers as she pulls out her phone and takes a picture and then puts the phone away before leaving the room to put a few things away and let them sleep a bit longer before it was time to break up the babysitting party and call it a night.

"Curious George strikes again," she grins as she looks at the picture on her phone. "Maybe I could do this again," she pauses before she arches a brow in the direction of the sink. "With a few new rules in place."

**THE END?**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so a small break from all the angsty tension of the last few one shots and 'Zero Degrees' to give you something to smile about and maybe even chuckle and hope it worked. How did you like their adventure? What about curious George? Lol I doubt the show will pick that name so that's what I went with b/c it fits so many things with a curious kid. Hey kids are monkeys lol and if you'd like another babysitting adventure for our boys please let me know in your review (and of course what you thought about this piece) and thanks so much!


	2. Groceries & Crib Legs

**Title: Adventures in Babysitting  
****Chapter 2 – Groceries & Crib Legs**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the amazing feedback! I am so happy that you liked chapter 1 and figured that since this week was already so angsty I'd give us a wee bit of a break and see what mayhem George has gotten our boys into hahaha enjoy!

* * *

"Really Kelly you can't pick that up for me?" Shay arches a brow at Severide as he bounces George on his lap. "What is your son going to think?"

"That his dad doesn't like to get…take the car after work."

"Tampons, you can't even say the word," Shay groans as she snatches the pen from his fingers, George looking up at his father in wonder. "Your daddy is a big whimp."

"Oh right Shay like any guy wants to do that."

"Some don't have an issue with it."

"Yeah well they're…" his voice dies out as he gives her a small grin and she just shakes her head. But then all of a sudden the grin grows and she can only pull back and look at him with a frown.

"I know that look."

"We'll swing by and pick up Uncle Matt and make him get all the…girly stuff," Severide gives his adoring son a wide grin making George squeal and clap his little hands. "See he agrees."

"I don't know who I feel sorrier for."

"Me," Severide retorts with a mock huff. "You've seen what trouble these two can get into?"

"Yeah and you're completely innocent," she argues back. "See you tonight."

"Wave bye to mommy."

"Mmmmm meeeee," George tries with a wide smile, earning himself another tender kiss from his mother on his soft cheek.

"Almost," Shay smiles. "Told you mom's gonna be his first word."

"All kids are brainwashed to say mom first. You bribe them with milk," Severide retorts as he bounces George on his knee.

"Bye sweet boy," Shay tells George before looking up at Severide. "Just…bring him back in one piece."

"What could go wrong?" He counters with a grin as she just mutters under her breath and heads for the front door.

"Okay how about we call Uncle Matt and see if we can enlist him into doing our dirty work," Severide snickers as he presses the speaker button on the phone.

_"Kelly…what's up?" Casey's voice is heard over the phone. "And curious George. Should I ask what trouble you two are getting into?"_

"Going out to do a little shopping and then maybe get a happy meal?"

_"Happy meal? For you or him?" Casey chuckles his reply._

"For you wise guy," Severide tosses back as George also laughs. "The squirt thinks it's funny too. Come on I know you're not busy."

_"You want me to come…grocery shopping? Really?"_

"George wants you to come," Severide grins at his son who offers a wide smile in return.

_"Ah the guilty play. Who can say no to George? I'll be there…"_

"You have no car seat, we'll pick you up. See you soon."

Severide hangs up, playfully tosses George onto his shoulder and heads upstairs to get his son dressed and ready for an outing. "Where's the squad toy…Uncle Matt's favorite," Severide grins as he tosses the small toy into the baby travelling bag and then looks down at George as he tries to crawl off the side of the bed. "Nice try squirt," he grabs his sock-clad foot and pulls George back down on to his belly, eliciting a small squeal from his son. "You are trouble," he gathers him up into one arm, the other slinging the black travelling bag over his shoulder as he heads downstairs and then outside and down to the parking lot.

"Alright let's pick up Uncle Matt and see what trouble we can get into."

XXXXXXXX

"And this is for you big guy," Casey hands George a small toy as he gets into the front of Severide's car and then looks into the back seat at the smiling face. George's hands instantly reach out and try to grab the small plastic toy; the object going into his mouth as soon as it's in his grasp.

"Awww you shouldn't have," Severide teases as Casey offers him a dry expression in return.

"It was from Hallie not me," he answers as he closes the door and the car pulls away. "So where are we going?"

"Need a few things and then figured since it's nice maybe take the squirt to the park? He can finally sit up on the swings with me worrying about his head about to fall off," Severide replies with a small huff; something to which Casey smiles and nods at.

"At least he's grown into his head."

"Which one?" Severide retorts; earning a brief eye roll from Casey. "Hey that's Shay's lame joke."

"But it's okay when she says it right?"

"Course," Severide shrugs as they near the busy supermarket.

"Why can't Shay do this?"

"Ah she picked up a shift today. Something about needing the money for…" his voice trails off as he mutters something about new crib.

"Already?"

"The last one had bum legs," Severide groans as Casey looks at him seriously. "What?"

"Just the legs?"

"Two of them actually."

"Kelly, I don't mind if you need help fixing it."

"George, do you want Uncle Matt to help fix your crib and save mommy and daddy the money?"

"Yehhhhhhh aaaaaaa," he replies enthusiastically as he holds up the saliva drenched toy for Casey to smile at.

"Sounds like a yes to me. Save the money, I really don't mind. 'sides if it's just the legs it won't take much time at all."

"Perfect. Groceries, happy meal and then crib."

"No park?" Casey replies with a mock pout to which Severide smirks.

"Next time Uncle George and I will take little Matty out to the park to play on the swings," Severide mocks to which Casey just turns around and offers George a sympathetic pout. Severide pulls his Camaro into the parking stall and the three of them get out and head for the row of carts.

"George don't put…da…nuts," Severide lightly growls as George's little hands rest on the hand railing and then make a beeline for his mouth. "No," he lightly scolds his son; both adult males watching as George offers a mad face in return.

"Daddy's just jealous he can't put more things in his mouth."

"Oh you're askin' for it with that one Lieutenant Casey," Severide playfully warns as Casey merely chuckles. George is positioned in the top of the cart and belted in, his hands holding onto the new toy that Casey had given him; his small lips happily gumming away.

"Okay how about we make this easier on ourselves by splitting up and then meeting back here with…what?"

"You gave me _these things_?" Casey arches his brows. "Really?"

"I went in apathetical order," Severide retorts in his defense; his lips unable to hold back a teasing smile.

"You're going to send me down this aisle? Alone?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"You live with his mother remember? Not me. Why are you sending me for _her _things?"

"Ever bought any for Hallie?"

"Course I have no issue with…right," Casey groans as he walks into his own trap. "You've never bought them…ever?"

"No," Severide shrugs.

"Boy you must be one sweet talker," Casey shakes his head.

"Do it for George," Severide laughs as George looks up as if on cue.

"You know I don't fall for your mock look of sweetness, what makes you think I'll always fall for your sons?"

"Because no one can say no to curious George," Severide replies with a happy boast.

"I'm only doing this for George," Casey huffs as he turns and heads back down the aisle and disappears around the corner; Severide offering his absent friend a good natured laugh.

"Okay let's go find…George," Severide groans as he bends down to pick up the toy, frowning at the bits of dirt that had affixed themselves to the saliva-moistened areas and then looks at his son with a frown. "You can't have this now. Even if I wipe it off, it's not clean. And I didn't bring…" he pulls the toy back as George tries to lean forward to grab it. "No."

But its only seconds before the once curious expression is replaced with that of outright sorrow; George's dirty blond eyebrows turning red, his eyes welling with tears and his bottom lip quivering – seconds later his first cry bellowing into the air.

"Okay hush George I can't…okay look what daddy has…keys, want the keys?" Severide hands them to his son who merely tosses them past Severide's right arm. "Geo-rge…" he sighs as his son's face finally softens as Severide turns back with a small frown. "Oh you think that's funny?"

But the look of contentment only lasts so long before another wail is heard.

"I heard him three aisles over," Casey mentions as he nears the cart and dumps the items from his list into the basket.

"You got everything that fast?"

"Some woman was asking me questions," Casey offers an embarrassed groan as Severide gives him a small smirk. "You haven't even moved and gotten one thing? Amateur."

"I wasn't motivated by fear like you were."

"I work well under pressure," Casey tosses back.

"Blame George," Severide shoves his keys in his pocket and then looks down at his son with a weary expression before he looks back up at Casey. "Okay fine, you two wait here and I'll be right back. Just…wait here."

"I am more than capable of watching George," Casey retorts as he glares at Severide a few seconds longer. "You have five minutes and time starts now."

"Funny," Severide shakes his head before he turns and hurries toward the opposite end of the aisle. But George not being happy at seeing his father disappear, turns his head around and starts to flail his arms and wail that he was being left behind.

"Daddy's coming right back," Casey tries to soothe as he gently turns George's little tear stained face back to face him. "Okay we need baby food. Want to come with Uncle Matt to get some orange goop?"

The answer is a resounding no as George's lips continue to wail and Casey's forced to pick him up; trying to juggle him in one arm while his free hand starts to push the cart in search of the baby's father.

"It's okay George, don't cry," Casey tries to sooth. But as he nears the end of the aisle two people, a heavily loaded down cart and two kids round the corner at the same time, forcing him to stop and lean back; George's eyes widening as his hands come within striking distance of the shelf of bottled goods behind them.

Casey waits for the family to pass and then pulls forward, his face instantly cringing, however, a few seconds later when he hears a 'crash' mixed with a 'splat' at the same time. He looks behind and offers a small curse as George's crying subsides; both looking down at the small bottle of pickles that had broken; some of the juice splashing on the bottom of Casey's jeans.

"I'm really sorry," Casey offers as one of the story clerk rushes up to him; Severide a few feet following. "I leaned in too close and his hands…"

"It's okay sir, we'll clean this up."

"What happened?" Severide asks as he nears Casey and his son, dumping his items into the cart and then plucking George from Casey's grasp.

"Ask George," Casey retorts.

"George did Uncle Matt make a mess again?" Severide looks at his son and then back at the store clerk. "Do we need to pay for that?"

"Don't worry about it sir, it wasn't done on purpose," the clerk tries to assure him with a curt nod.

"Okay thanks," Severide answers as he looks at Casey who offers a small look of apology in return before they slowly turn and head down toward the end of the aisle. "Can't leave you two alone for a minute," Severide playfully scolds.

"Hey this wasn't my fault," Casey rushes in his defense.

"So what did happen?"

"I leaned in to close to a shelf…he wouldn't stop crying and I felt bad," Casey admits with a heavy sigh as they head into the produce area. "He grabbed the jar and I smell like a pickle factory."

"Yeah not a very pleasing smell. Just don't get any on the seats in the car," Severide jokes as Casey looks at him and purses his lips. "You and George have the same expression when you pout you know."

"Will it get me any favors?"

"You want his food?" Severide tosses back.

"No," Casey answers pointedly as he tosses a few mushrooms into the small paper bag and then places it into the belly of the cart as they carry on their way. "So did Boden mention…" his voice trails off into something work related as the two of them launch into a professional discussion, George's eyes taking in everything around him.

But as soon as he sees another boy about his age pass by in a nearby cart with a toy prominently displayed in his lap George's hands reach out and try take it from the boy.

"Oh sorry that's not yours."

"What? George," Severide offers with a small huff as he turns and follows the female voice and then gently pulls his son back. "He just dropped his so has toy envy."

"Felix suffers from that at times also," the woman replies with a kind smile as Severide struggles to keep his now flailing son in his grasp.

"I think someone is getting over tired," Severide comments as he looks down at George as George looks up with a cross expression.

"Definitely gets that face from you," Casey chuckles as he takes the reigns of the cart and heads for the bread section to get the last item on the list and then head for the checkout. "Any toys in the car?"

"Thankfully yes," Severide nods as he hands George to Casey and reaches for his wallet. "You might as well wait over there or else we'll be having a few more curious George escapades to deal with."

"Come on tough guy," Casey teases George in the hopes of clearing away his sad face. He heads for the end of the check-out line and turns George to face his father so that maybe the intermittent wails would die out. The ploy works – at least for a few minutes.

"Am glad daddy left your yellow hat at home," Casey smirks as he remembers coming over to Severide's place one time and George was wearing a brown sleeper with a yellow hat; a myriad of pictures being taken and Shay sending one to the makers of the curious George cartoon and telling them her son's name was George. "Poor kid," he laughs to himself as Severide finally joins him, Casey handing a still fussing George to his father as they both head back outside into the parking lot area.

"Okay now you can wail all you want," Severide tells his son directly as George lifts his face and looks up with wide blue eyes. "Course when no one's around he's the perfect child."

"Today wasn't that bad," Casey reminds him as the near the car.

"You smell like a pickle," Severide retorts.

"Well I'm not taking my pants off in public so the pickle smell is coming with us," Casey reminds his friend seriously as he opens the trunk.

"Ah forgot to give Mouch the parts to that da…darn truck he's working on," Severide groans as he closes the trunk. "We'll put them in the back with George."

"You think that's a wise idea?"

"As soon as the car starts up, he'll fall asleep. Trust me."

"Famous last words," Casey mutters under his breath as he loads the groceries into one side of the car while Severide straps his son into his car seat in the other.

"There. Squad always makes things better," Severide grins at Casey after handing George his little Squad 3 plastic toy.

"You can only delude yourself for so long you know," Casey reminds him in a mock serious tone as he closes the door and they prepare to take off. The two of them talk a few more minutes, not paying much attention to what George was getting up to in the back and figuring that maybe he had fallen asleep. However, they weren't aware of the poor bagging job the clerk had done nor the poor placement in the backseat until Casey turns around and utters a surprised gasp.

"What was…"

"A mushroom," Casey groans as the small white button mushroom bounces off his face and lands on the floor below, George giggling as his free hand reaches back into the bag in his left.

"He got into the…damn," Severide offers as he looks for a safe place to pull over.

"Stop cursing," Casey replies with some amusement as he twists himself around and tries to get another mushroom, snatching one from George's grasp before he can shove it into his mouth. "Hey at least this wasn't my fault."

"You picked them out remember?" Severide tosses back with a friendly tone. "Got them all?"

"Think…so," Casey quickly gets out of the car, pulls open the back door and then looks on the floor. "Nope," he hands another mushroom to Severide who shoves them all back in the bag, not taking note of the appearance of some. "Is he allergic to mushrooms?"

"Don't think so…why?"

"Then he won't barf on your leather seats," Casey holds up one that looks like it was bit down upon, small teeth marks being displayed. "Unless it was sent to the store like that."

"Great if he gets constipated I'm blaming the store for its lame packaging," Severide purses his lips at his son. "Mommy's not going to be very happy about this is she?"

"At least it wasn't…damn," Casey curses as they quickly notice something else in George's fingers but a little too late. The small tomato starts to leak red juice all over the place; some squirting onto Severide's face and eliciting a small laugh from his son.

"Course he thinks it's funny," Severide mentions as he turns around and reaches for a napkin from the glove box that he can use to clean his son's hands with. "Hope he's not allergic to tomatoes."

"You haven't had him allergy tested?"

"Shay says he's allergic to nothing because he's a perfect child," Severide teases as he wipes George's mouth and then gently pries it open to see if there was anything stuck inside. There is. "But if he choked on this," he frowns as he pulls out the piece of pulpy mushroom and tosses it outside, turning back to his son who offers a sad face. "Sorry buddy I was worried," he replies tenderly as he kisses the top of his head and then pulls back and smiles. "Curious George is trying to be mad. Yeah nice mad face," he teases his son as he pokes his belly; George trying to hold onto his mad face for as long as possible but quickly giving in and rewarding both adult males with a warm smile.

"You smell like pickles and I smell like tomatoes."

"Tell Shay we stopped for Mexican food," Casey snickers as the doors close once again and the car pulls away from the curb and continues back on their original trajectory toward home.

"We'll do the happy meal and park outing next time," Severide states with a small frown as he pulls into their parking stall and turns the car off.

"I was really looking forward to my happy meal."

"How about I see if we have an extra cheese string in the fridge?" Severide teases as reaches inside and pulls out the travelling bag and his son; Casey getting the shopping bags and following him toward the elevator.

"I think I liked the beer and pizza offer from last time better," Casey retorts with a smile as he leans in and tries to grab George's hand with his mouth; George pulling back with a squeal but then giving Casey's cheek a small slap.

"George!" Severide lightly hisses as George looks at his father in haste; wide eyes wondering what he had done wrong. "You don't hit people. Sorry Matt."

"At least it was tomato free," Casey reminds him seriously as Severide can only nod but still offer his wondering son a frown.

"Be nice to Uncle Matt, he's going to fix your crib for a measly cheese string."

"When you put it that way…" Casey looks at George and chuckles as George, still clueless, looks at Casey in wonder. But it's not long before George's face offers a look of distress and Casey looks up at Severide – his turn to wonder.

"He's either really over tired or needs a new diaper. George is starting to smell," Severide teases as George looks at his father before his little hand rests on Severide's stubble clad cheek. "Oh really? Just for that you lose a hand buddy," Severide teases as he grabs his son's hand and playfully puts the fleshy part in his mouth, the little fingers dangling outside his lips. "Daddy's got you now."

"Daaaaaaa," George grumbles as his free hand rests on Severide's face and pushes down; Casey laughing at his friends distorted features as they finally exit the elevator and head for the loft apartment. "Okay just drop those…anywhere and I'll tend to stinky here and be right back," Severide smiles at George who looks up at his father with a somewhat strained expression.

Casey places the groceries on the table but decides that since he knows his way around the kitchen and had looked into the fridge before that he'd at least put away some of the perishable items. He can only offer a laugh at the bag of destroyed mushrooms, leaving them on the counter as he puts something else away; his mind thinking he'd come back to it but forgetting them entirely.

"Where's the crib?"

"Upstairs," Severide gestures with his head for Casey to follow as he holds up a giggling George who takes much delight in his new position in the air as they start to climb the stairs. "It's the two back legs," Severide comments as he places the baby gate in front of the stairs and then puts George down on the floor of his room.

"Let's clean it out and turn it over."

Severide hands George a few toys, hoping to distract his son long enough for him to help Casey get the crib cleaned out and turned on its side to inspect the wobbly legs.

"Who put this thing together?" Casey huffs as he looks at two of the bolts that easily turn in his fingers.

"George?" Severide snickers as George looks up at his father in wonder from his large plastic blocks.

"Poor George," Casey offers the small baby boy a warm smile as George smiles back and then looks down at his toys. "Do you have the allen wrench it came with?"

"The what?" Severide tosses back; Casey opening his mouth to ask if Severide was joking only to watch his friend fish out the small piece and hold it up.

"Give that…here," Casey yanks the piece from Severide's grasp; George looking on in amusement as he pushes himself up onto his hands and knees and starts toward both men as they get onto their sides and start to inspect the screws and their casings.

"Okay squirt, now watch and learn," Severide talks to his son in a mock serious tone. "Next bed you're making on your own."

"Poor George," Casey smiles as he pokes George in his belly and the small boy rewards him with a happy squeal. "Now…"

But at the same time, a key turns in the lock downstairs, the door is pushed open and a familiar face appears. "Well the house looks to be in order," Shay comments as she drops her bag by the table and heads into the kitchen, looking at the bag of mushrooms on the counter with a few other groceries. She notices the small tear mark and opens the bag; pulling out one of the white pieces and staring in shock at the small teeth marks.

"Kelly," she groans as she places the mangled piece down on the counter and goes in search of her son. She hears voices coming from upstairs and slowly heads toward them, reaching the top and stepping over the gate but stopping to eavesdrop on a very interesting conversation.

"Kelly you're doing it too fast."

"I'm not going too fast. This will work."

"You're going to do damage. Would you let me…here take it out already."

"Why? It feels right? I say leave it in."

"It's too big."

"What's all that talk about size matters," Severide chuckles; Shay's brows arching as she just shakes her head.

"Okay so I was joking. Sometimes too big is just as bad as too small. Now if you don't take it out you could do serious damage. Trust me I know what I'm talking about. Do you want the screw or not?"

"Yes but try this one."

"No."

"Seriously Matt, stop being so stubborn."

"Okay you wanna try the smaller one fine, but if it gets stuck inside…"

"You'll see as soon as its moves."

"You're the one that asked me over for this. Now let me fix it. Here…this one fits better."

"Okay fine."

Unable to hold back a giggle, Shay pokes her head into her son's bedroom to see Matt and Kelly on their belly's trying to find the correct size screw and allen wrench to tighten up the crib legs; George happily playing at his father's side with one of his brightly colored blocks.

"Stupid screw."

"There, now this one fits better. You owe me more than a cheese string," Casey grins as he pulls the small tool back and both of them grab the leg and give it a good shake.

"So it would seem. Would George like…hey," Severide finally notices Shay standing and watching them with an amused expression as George looks up; his face instantly brightening as he races toward his mother.

"Shay," Casey greets with a nod as he too sits upright. "Crib is fixed."

"So I heard. You know speaking of size matters…who is responsible for the half eaten bag of mushrooms downstairs?"

Severide and Casey each point a finger at each other before pointing at George and breaking into a mocking snicker; Shay rolling her eyes as she plucks George up off the floor. She takes her son from the room, her lips breaking into another wide grin as the two adult males once again launch into another lame discussion about the second crib leg and which size screw they'd need for this one; Shay telling her son not to listen to their warped conversation and help mummy put away the groceries.

"And why is there a squished tomato in this bag?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Yes so I put the end for this one b/c the two are stand alone stories but I wanted to keep them altogether b/c these little humorous outings will focused specifically on these three (with some Shay bits of course!) and hope that's okay. So did you smile and chuckle? That was the goal so hopefully it was met. Please let me know your thoughts before you go b/c its b/c of all of you that you are getting another adventure :) thanks so much!

**PS:** but Zero Degrees will update next (barring another depressing death-filled week). 9 fire fighters died in texas and my heart goes out to all their families :(


	3. Call the Fire Department?

**Title: Adventures in Babysitting  
****Chapter 3 – Call the Fire Department?**

**A/N: **Okay so I wrapped up Zero Degrees (hope you all liked the ending!) but then I did shoot Casey in the last update of Rebuilding so figured I'd give you all some humorous high jinkx before the next angsty update! Hope you all enjoy this new babysitting adventure!  
**PS: **I don't care if the show killed off our Hallie until a better woman comes along for him and since this is AU the few times a woman will be mentioned from Casey it'll still be her (plus I'm not going into the whole death with these – these are supposed to be upbeat not morbid! – that's other stories lol) okay am done talking….you get reading :D hehe

* * *

"That's it George…come to mummy!" Shay encourages her son as her and Kelly sit at the table late Saturday afternoon. "Kelly…get ready…"

"I've been filming for the past few weeks," Severide lightly chuckles as he holds up the small camcorder both of them watching their son a few feet away trying to get his wobbly little legs to cooperate and stand upright under him.

"Walk to mummy and daddy George, you can do it."

"Shay…" Severide groans.

"He's going to walk today and that's final!" She lightly growls and he offers a smirk in surrender.

"The book said he's right on target. In fact if he walks today he'll even be early."

"Our son is a genius."

"Yeah but if he grows up to be a gas jockey can I blame you?" Severide laughs, earning a hearty swat from Shay in return.

"Kelly!" Shay gently snaps as both of them turn their attention back to the determined little boy, whose hands grab the side of the table and keep him upright. He looks at his parents and offers them a big toothy grin followed by a small giggle as he hears his mother's voice calling to him.

"He's…going to do it!" She squeals as George pulls away, takes two very small steps and then plops back down onto his bum. "Yes! George is the best little boy in the world! Okay now you can try again baby. Come to mummy."

Severide shakes his head as George looks at them with a blank stare before he looks around for some toys and then seeing his favorite small plastic fire truck he hurries toward it on all fours. "He did great and he'll do it again," Severide comments as he looks at Shay's dejected expression.

"What time's Matt coming over?"

"An hour. What time is…who is it again?"

"Wanda."

"Sounds…fishy," he jokes, earning an eye roll from Shay at the lame reference to the 80's movie. "Go and have fun okay?"

"I'm almost afraid to say stay out of trouble."

"Hey we've been incident free for nearly three weeks now."

"Matt has been busy with Hallie's charity event," she retorts as Severide purses his lips as he looks at his son.

"Mummy thinks Uncle Matt is a bad influence on us. Do you agree?" Severide asks in a mild tone. But he can only groan and shake his head as Shay laughs and George starts to laugh and almost nod in agreement. "Thanks George, you just ratted out Uncle Matt," Kelly teases his son as he pokes him in his belly, George's little hands reaching down and trying to push his father's large hands away as his lips emit a delighted squeal. "Aright squirt wave bye bye to mummy."

"meeeeeeeeee!" George offers as his hands rush to his mouth and he happily flails his arms as Shay nears. She gives her son a warm kiss before handing George to his father and heading for the front door.

"Okay so what kind of trouble can we get Uncle Matt into later?" Severide snickers as he heads for the fridge and pulls it open. "Da…m…daddy…yeah daddy," Severide quickly corrects himself before cursing, "forgot to get groceries," he groans. "Can I order in pizza _again?_ No…okay so…what can I make…ah got it!" He looks at George with a wide grin. "Who wants to play Iron Chef tonight?" He blows a kiss onto his son's fragrant neck, forcing the small boy to squeal with delight and playfully slap his father's lightly stubble clad face.

"Ah…needed that," Severide smirks as he places George into his highchair and then heads back to the fridge, pulling it open and reaching for a few ingredients that he places on the counter; one of them within arms reach of his curious son. But before he can start into making something for the three of them to eat, as per their new babysitting ritual or as Shay liked to call it, training Matt for fatherhood time, a knock is heard and Severide hurries toward it.

"Ask and you shall receive," Casey holds up the small paper bag.

"What'd it cost?"

"Couple of bucks. Don't worry about it. Murray said your old part was pretty busted and because of George he's giving you a discount," Casey smirks as he takes off his jacket and heads for the hall closet.

"He said because of George?" Severide asks in surprise as Casey nods in confirmation. "See and Shay said using George was a bad idea."

"You didn't tell her did you?" Casey deadpans.

"Are you crazy?" Severide retorts with a grin. "I actually value my life."

"Good point. Speaking of curious George where is he?"

"He's in the…kitchen"

***CRASH***

"Oh damn," Severide mutters under his breath as he turns and hurries for the kitchen, only to see George looking down at the busted jar of tomato sauce now decorating the clean flooring; Casey just shaking his head but unable to do anything but smirk.

"Matt…" Severide warns as he looks back at Casey who puts his hands up in mock defense.

"Hey I just got here," Casey smiles as he pushes past Severide to a blubbering George, plucking the small boy from his high chair before he could grab something else to join the tomato sauce remnants on the floor.

"So much for dinner."

"That was supposed to be dinner?" Casey asks weakly as he looks at George and pokes his belly. "Now Uncle Matt and daddy will have to have what George has for dinner," Casey remarks, his mind thinking baby goop.

"Breast milk?" Severide counters as Casey slightly gasps and he laughs.

"Not funny."

"That always gets you," Severide states firmly as he finishes cleaning up. "Oh guess who took his first steps today?"

"Really? Kelly, I'm so proud of you," Casey mocks before he turns back to George, earning a small sneer to his back from his friend. "Did George take an actual step today?" Casey asks as George looks at him with a happy, wide grin. "Okay let's put you down for a second and see what I can do to help daddy with supper."

Casey makes sure the baby gate is in place by the stairs and the other doors closed, before he places the curious toddle on the floor and heads back to the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"Unless you want crackers and cheese for supper?" Severide lightly huffs as he tosses the last crimson paper towel into the garbage and then looks at Casey with a heavy frown. "Figured you'd be tired of pizza by now."

"But still something Italian?"

"Okay so Shay does most of the cooking around here," Severide retorts with a brief head shake before he reopens the fridge. He hears a small 'slap' and looks down to see his son looking up with an adoring glance. "Hey squirt you wanna share some goop with daddy and Uncle Matt for supper?"

George holds up the small toy he had managed to drag along, Severide looking down with a tender smile. "That's great but we can't eat that. It comes with a consumable warning."

"Yeah he got that. What can I do to help?"

"Okay check the pantry. I think there's a half loaf of garlic bread from yesterday and if I can find some…oh heck I can make tomato sauce right? Just find me something with tomato's in it."

"Sure," Casey shrugs as he ducts into the pantry, George silently following. "I found…a can of tomato paste? Will that work?"

"Sure…we just boil it right?" Severide looks at the small can with a frown. "Check Google."

"How to make your own…are you serious? Okay I'm going," Casey huffs as he deposits the half loaf of garlic bread on the counter and heads for Severide's laptop in the living room; both adult males not paying much heed to the smaller male, who had gone silent.

"Matt, you see George?" Severide asks a few minutes later as he tries to make sure the small boiling pot of sauce doesn't burn.

"I see his feet…yeah he's on the floor. Okay you need to add some…" Casey's voice trails off as Severide heads for the fridge pulling it open only to hear another 'splat' and look up toward the pantry to see George covered with pickle juice.

"Matt!"

"What?" Casey's head also shoots up and looks over at George who was now grasping for pickles. "Oh not good…" he rushes toward the small boy as Severide leaves his post to clean up the floor. But a few minutes later both of them start to smell something burning and Severide hands Casey the cleaning rags and rushes back.

"I think I burnt…"

"Turn on the oven fan," Casey directs as he tries to pull George back to him and clean up the glass shards.

"Don't let him eat…Matt!" Severide shouts as Casey turns to see George about to eat a small pickle, something he could choke on.

"Turn on the fan!"

"It's broken. Matt!"

"Kelly, help me with him!"

Severide drops the last cloth and twists around to George, grabbing the end of the pickle but not before George's little teeth were able to bite down and take a piece; within seconds the piece's size was made evident by some choking.

"He's choking!" Casey shouts as he starts into his choking procedures for an infant, gently cradling him on his stomach, turning him over and tapping him on the back until the pieces comes out and George starts to cry. "Got it! He's okay," Casey soothes as he hands George to his father.

"Pizza?" Severide groans as he tries to calm his crying son.

"Sounds good…" is all Casey manages before the smoke detector starts to show how well it works and a loud alarm starts to go off; the smoke from the burnt homemade tomato sauce screaming for attention. "Kelly your stove is on fire!" Casey literally shakes his head. "Where's your fire extinguisher?"

"Empty! Not a word!"

"Your fan?"

"It's broken!" Severide groans as he hurries for the living room windows to open a few and let some of the smoke out. He places George on the floor by the locked front door so he wasn't in danger of falling out and hurries for the door; Casey at the stove trying furiously to get the burning bits off the angry element and put out the small but intense flames.

George continues to blubber as he looks around at the commotion and then gets up on all fours and heads for whatever's in grabbing reach – the phone plug outlet. His small fingers rest on the little plug end; a few seconds later his fingers wrapping around the line and pulling the cord from the wall and rendering it useless.

"Wow supper is officially dead!" Casey calls out as he finally manages to douse the small acrid flames, glancing over to see George still seated in the corner but not able to see what he's up to. "When does that thing turn off?" Casey calls out over the singing smoke detector alarm as a brisk knock is heard at the door.

"You have to fan away the smoke…hold on…watch George!" Severide's voice bellows as he leaves his place fanning the smoke out the window and heads for the door. "Hello."

"What's going on in here?"

"We have it under control! Matt…"

"I just moved in and I was told this place had no wild parties!" The older man scolds as Severide looks at him in disbelief.

"Look no one was…Matt!"

"I'm going!" Casey growls in return as he grabs a nearby calendar, drags the chair over to the smoke detector in hopes of fanning the smoke away from the smoke alarm.

"I don't think your boyfriend is listening…"

"He's not…"

"I'm on it!" Matt calls back.

"Maybe you should call the fire department."

"We are the fire department!" Severide retorts in mild sarcasm at the same time Casey manages to get the smoke detector to stop screaming at them for a few seconds; but as soon as Casey stops his actions in favor of going back to clean the stove the alarm starts up again. "See everything is…Matt!"

"I know I know…" Casey growls as the alarm starts to scream again. Casey watches in horror as George spies the open pantry door and quickly hurries toward him, abandoning his post of fanning and allowing the very effective alarm to yell at them once more.

"I am going to call…" the old man starts his threat.

"We got this!" Severide huffs as he gently pushes the nosey older man back into the hallway and closes the door; Casey closing the pantry door and stopping George before he can create another mess. Casey hurries back to the chair, while Severide heads for the window.

"Who was that?" Casey calls out.

"Nosey new neighbors. I swear he has nothing to do all day long but find ways to annoy the rest of us," Severide growls as Casey gives him a small nod. "Good thing no one called the fire department," Casey mutters in a loud tone.

"Yeah you know who would be here first right?"

"And we'd never live it…down…Kelly?" Casey asks in horror as the alarm finally stops but they hear a very distinct sound getting closer. "Kelly!"

"What?"

"Do you hear what I hear?"

"No damn way!" Severide growls before he looks over in George's direction and sighs. "Someone did call the fire department! Ah I hate that old guy!"

"Maybe 16 will respond."

"You really believe that when they hear the address Boden wouldn't say it's theirs first?" Severide counters.

"Okay maybe not."

"Why didn't Boden call us first?" Severide looks over at Casey who shrugs and then looks around for George. "We should have…what?"

"George!" Casey sighs heavily as the small child freezes and Severide looks over in wonder as Casey once again leaves his post and heads for the front hall area.

"Matt, what is it?"

"George unplugged the phone," Casey groans as he pushes the small plug back into the socket and picks up George, carrying him to his enclosed playpen and gently depositing him inside; something George doesn't like and lets them know by starting to cry.

"He'll be okay, just get fanning and get that dang alarm off!"

But it's not too long before Severide looks down to see a very familiar machine come to a stop a few story's below. "Guess who showed up?"

"We'll never live this down," Casey groans as he finally gets the smoke alarm to stop screaming at them; Severide leaving the windows slightly ajar and heading for Casey just as a firm knock and some anxious voices are heard outside.

"Severide! Casey!" Boden's anxious voice calls out as he pounds on the door.

"Can we pretend we're not here?" Casey whispers as Severide hangs his head and can't help but snicker.

"If they bust the door, Shay will have my ass. 'sides I think they heard George," Severide whispers back as they both resign in defeat and head for the front door, Severide pulling it open and looking at Boden, Capp, Hermann and Mouch, the rest of the teams in the hallway, wondering if they were needed to help two of their own.

"Chief…hey…uh there's no fire."

"No real fire?" Hermann groans as Boden looks at Hermann and then back at Severide, Casey a few feet behind him.

"Sir...we can explain," Severide starts with a frustrated sigh.

"Who called you guys?" Casey inquires in haste.

"He did," Hermann points back to the old man hovering nearby.

"Wow it's smoky in here," Cruz pipes up.

"I told them to call the fire department," Mr. Smith retorts in firmly.

"Sir, _they are_ the fire department," Otis answers with a small snicker.

"Then why didn't they put out the damn fire?" The old man shoots back before he turns and heads back down the hall to his apartment and closes the door; leaving the rest of the Firehouse 51 crew to snicker and Casey and Severide to exchange less than amused expressions.

"So everything okay in here?"

"Yes Chief," Severide assures his superior with a weary sigh. "Fan's broken and the fire extinguisher is dead."

"A touch of oil got on the gas element and…yeah we took care of it," Casey tries to explain.

"Isn't there a pay dock for a dead extinguisher?" Mouch gently ribs as Severide shoots him a warning glance before he disappears back into the smoky smelling apartment.

"How's George?" Hermann asks in concern.

"He's the one that pulled the phone cord," Casey admits in humble truth.

"And made you guys burn dinner?" Mouch continues as Casey looks at him with an expression that yells 'give me a break.'

"Wondered why no one answered," Boden tells them in truth as Severide reappears with George in his arms. "How is he?"

"He's trouble," Severide answers with a small smile as he hands a fussing George to Boden. "Yup no one can resist curious George," Severide teases Boden as he glances around to see all the men watching their superior making smiley faces and cooing sounds to the intrigued baby boy before his serious expression returns.

"Where's Shay?"

"Out thankfully," Severide answers in truth as he takes back his son from Chief Boden.

"Hey Lieutenant, you want me to leave the spare fire extinguisher?" Mills inquires.

"How about Engine 51?"

"Maybe one of us should stay behind," Mouch suggests.

"You wanna stick around and eat that burnt mess now?" Hermann playfully argues back as Casey and Severide look at each other in wonder.

"Next time let George cook."

"Wonder if it'll make the department newsletter?"

"Fire Fighters unable to put out their own apartment fire? Might make the Tribune."

"So lets see if I get this straight, you two both have the day off, attend the special training class in the morning and then nearly burn down your home in the evening? And try to blame the baby?"

"All in a days work Cruz," Casey slaps his truck driver's back.

"Alright team let's pack up and get back to the house!" Boden instructs before he gives them one last glance and both 51 Lieutenant's watch their teams file down the hall, get into the elevator and offer them both waves and ear to ear grins before the doors close and two very audible groans are heard.

"Think we'll ever live this down?" Casey asks as they both step back inside the smoky loft apartment.

"Never," Severide answers with a head shake. "There is no way we can keep this from Shay."

"None. We're doomed. What about dinner?"

"You're still hungry after all that?" Severide looks at Casey in wonder as Casey offers a small shrug in return. "It does kinda smell in here right?"

"Let's open the windows, turn on…right the fan is broken. Kelly…"

"I know, I know…it's now first on the _to do list_," Severide assures him as he hands George to Casey and heads for the windows, muttering Shay's name under his breath.

Casey watches in amusement for a few minutes before he heads for the closet and pulls out George's travelling chair and coat.

"So where to?"

"I know the perfect place."

"Kelly…is the…"

"The stove is off. I double checked," Severide assures Casey as he grabs the handle to George's travelling chair; the content baby boy playing with his little red #3 fire truck toy and not paying much heed to the adult banter a few feet over his head.

"So where are we going?"

"Someplace that'll make you _and_ George 'happy'.'"

"Both of us? Are you sure?" Casey asks in doubt.

"Yup," Severide nods as he carefully packs George into the back and then buckles himself. Severide's car pulls away from the curb, the two of them taking turns mocking the other in the voices of the various members of Firehouse 51.

"Here? Kelly, are you serious? Here?"

"I owe you a happy meal right?" Severide chuckles as they both slowly get out and head into McDonalds; Casey taking George over to the children's play area while Severide goes to get their meals. Severide contemplates texting Shay to give her a heads up but tells himself that she'd probably be out late and they'd get home before her and clean up. _You're still going to have to deal with convincing Shay that George was in no real danger._

"I'm doomed," Severide talks to himself as he places their order and then turns to see where Casey had gotten to. He can't help but smile as he watches Casey toss himself into the quiet ball bin, George trying rather unsuccessfully to crawl to him. But remembering what Kelly told him, Casey's careful to not let George put one of the plastic balls in his mouth or his hands before they were cleaned.

"Happy meals, come and get em!" Severide calls out as he nears the table with a tray full of food.

"You seriously got me a happy meal?" Casey chuckles as he nears the table, holding George in his grasp so that Kelly can clean his hands with some toddler friendly disinfectant before placing him in a nearby highchair.

"As promised," Severide grins as he watches Casey pull out the small items.

"Cheeseburger, miniature fries and apple juice?"

"Healthier than chocolate milk," he shrugs as he pulls out an Angus burger, Casey watching with a heavy frown. "I got you one of these also," he pulls out the adult sized burger, Casey's face lighting up into a wide grin as he takes reaches for the small toy.

"What'd you get?"

"Hey give that back!" Casey snatches the small plastic baggie from Severide's grasp; Severide watching in amusement before he looks at George and gives him a cooled down fry to gum. "He can eat that?"

"It's practically cold mush now," Severide's lips purse as Casey opens the plastic bag. "So what is that?"

"I don't…zoobles? What's a zooble?"

"You're asking me?" Severide counters.

"You have the full time child, I don't," Casey huffs as he tries to figure out a way to get the small toy to open as the instructions show him.

"You can't open it?"

"It must be…stuck…" Casey groans as the toy finally opens, but pops from his grasp and bounces to the floor, George watching in delight before making a loud squeal as he tries to squirm out of chair to get it.

"You're exciting George," Severide scolds Casey as Casey settles back and looks at Severide with a heavy frown. "Hey being tossed out of McDonalds is the last thing we need today."

"We'd have to leave town for sure," Casey lightly snickers as he pushes the toy back into a ball shape and then hands it to George. But both adult males can only exchange amused expressions as the toddler's little fingers figure out how to unlock the toy within seconds, Severide patting Casey on the back as Casey's head hangs in mock shame.

"The meal is supposed to be for kid's right?"

"He never gave me a chance to figure it out," Casey looks at George with a mock mad face as the little boy holds up the small toy and squeals with glee; the gummed fry bit falling to the floor with another telltale splat.

"Here let me try that thing," Severide grabs the small puzzle from George, sticking out his tongue at his son as Casey rolls his eyes and downs the rest of his happy meal before reaching for his adult sized burger.

"Told you it's not easy," Casey goads as he snatches the toy back. "This was mine remember?"

"What about poor George?" Severide offers Casey a mock sad face.

"Go get him one," Casey retorts as he shoves the toy into his pocket, George offering a genuinely sad face before his bottom lip turns down and both Casey and Severide shake their head knowing what's next. "You learned your guilting abilities from your father," Casey resigns in defeat before he looks up at Severide who looks at him with an amused eyebrow wag. "And he knows it too."

"No way…" Severide pauses to finish his fries. "Blame Shay for that. I cave way more than she does."

"That's because she guilts you with better things," Casey reminds him pointedly.

"Ah that's…" Severide pauses once more as his phone buzzes. "Am almost afraid to answer."

"I think I'll call in sick tomorrow," Casey groans as he watches Severide's expression droop before Severide holds up the phone. "Boden?"

"Worse…Shay. Her date with a fish called Wanda musta sucked," he deadpans.

"Who?"

"Don't ask. She's mad."

Casey looks at the picture of the blackened wall behind the burnt stove element and then drops his eyes to read the scolding text.

_'Kelly are you serious? You burnt the stove? And broke jars of tomato sauce & pickles? WTH? Is George okay?'_

"I swear I could be having my leg amputated but as long as George is okay, she's happy," he huffs as he takes a picture of George's smiling face; Casey ducking in at the last minute for good measure before he texts back.

_'Nothing to worry about. At McDs for happy meals. See you later.'_

"Much later," Severide shakes his head as he shoves his phone into his pocket, wisely ignoring the next buzzing sound, Casey giving him a small smirk just as he finishes his meal. "Want dessert?"

"You afraid to head home?" Casey gently teases.

"Have you seen Shay on the rampage?" Severide counters in frustration. "So…McFlurry?"

"Better idea…since it's light out still, how about heading to the park across the street and letting her cool down a bit."

"Perfect. You ready squirt?" Severide gets George ready to go as Casey cleans up the table and then both head for the door; Severide's phone buzzing again. "Mind if I stay at your place tonight?" Severide asks weakly as Casey replies with a hearty laugh and pat to his friend's back as both step outside for a few more hours of freedom before heading back to face an angry Shay and tomorrow a mocking house.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** yay Casey finally got his happy meal (you all wanted that right? lol)! Did you like the fire fighters not able to control their own fire? And the nosey old man? And of course the teams being the ones to respond? Some lighter reading and hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. More to come so stay tuned and thanks so much!


End file.
